


Love Letter

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, attempted humor, before romantic relationship, friends (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool writes Spidey a heartfelt confession.</p><p>(edited 3/18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply! Enjoy!  
> 

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

The warehouse sat dark and vacant. Well, besides the five black-clad bodies either spewing blood or laying on the floor in an inhumanly mangled state.

"Hmm..." Deadpool hummed to himself in thought. The Hello Kitty notebook page before him was blank, and the pink pen in his hand tapped against his chin. He had it all planned out, how he would awesomely express his feelings and hand the letter over to his crush, sweeping him off his feet and no doubt gain a kiss or shag for his outstanding efforts.

"Should I write it as a poem?"

"Uugg-gh-gh-agggh-!" The man he had in a headlock choked out.

"Not you!" He snapped the ruffian’s neck and continued on, stepping on the body and whistling as he went on.

[I think you should.]

{You should write it in your own blood! That will show just how much we mean it!}

[No, that will just scare him off!]

"Hmmm, I suppose. How's this, 'Dear Spidey-"

"AAAAHHHH!!!" A battle cry was let out as a ninja jumped out from behind him and aimed a knife at his back. Deadpool dodged the weapon twice and grabbed it before slamming his head into the ninja’s. He collapsed instantly with a groan, blood cascading from the headwound. Probably a cracked skull.

He cocked his head to the groaning man.

"Do you know how to write romantic mushy shit?" The ninja didn't get a chance to reply as something whistled through the air. Deadpool hissed, an arrow now protruding out his spine. He growled and shot at the offender with his hand-gun, missing the acrobatic asshole twice as he jumped from roof support to roof support. He managed to get another arrow in the back before finally hitting the bastard's leg.

The ninja fell from his perch in the metal frane roofing with a scream and hit the ground head first, skull smashing.

"Seriously though, what are ninja's doing in New York?!" He grumbled, attempting to pull out the deeply imbedded arrows, only succeeding in breaking the end off one.

[Asian tourism?]

Giving up he took out the notepad from his side pouch and began writing again for a full half minute before another ninja attacked. He ignored it, dodging easily as he continued to scribble words.

"Do 'raw' and 'sauce' rhyme?" The ninja didn't reply, suddenly stealing his sword. Oh, it was so on now. No one messed with Bea!

Putting away the powder-pink notepad he put his full attention on the assassin twirling his beloved katana.

"You are so gonna get it-" He flinched as several ninja stars were flung at him by two more, a few of the mini death frisbee getting stuck in his skin.

The ninja with his sword took the opportunity to attack and the other’s followed. Three on one was hardly fair, though they did have one of his swords so that levelled it out a bit. He grabbed the other from his back and blocked an attack, shooting one of the assasin’s that was still throwing stars, which were kind of annoying but cool. At least he could keep the ones that got stuck in his skin, but he'd have to patch his suit up by the look. He both blessed and cursed the mad geniuses who created leather and spandex.

One of the ninjas went to grab his gun, the jerk stabbing him in the arm as he did and earning himself a severed leg. The man screamed and fell back. Unfortunately the wound in his arm had severed one of the nerves in Wade's hand, causing him to drop the gun.

"Oops-ugh!" He groaned and arched backwards as his katana was forced through his lower back. Never turn your back on a ninja apparently. At least he had his sword back now though.

Deadpool quickly severed the man's head and sighed jaggedly, diaphragm seizing up at the metal intrusion. The man stilled a moment and regrouped in his mind.

"Aha!" He yelled in triumph, getting out the note pad again and finishing his poem. "Perfect!"

[You would have fought better if you had focused on that, rather than the letter.]

{They were fucking ninjas!!!}

Deadpool only smiled giddily under his mask and ripped out the letter, folding the powder pink paper neatly, careful not to get any bloodstains on it.

"Now to go find Spidey-hugh" He staggered as a gunshot sounded and the bullet embedded in his side. Two more followed, hitting him through the back of the head and leg. It appeared the ninja he'd de-legged was still up for a fight. Irritated, as there was now a spot of blood from his brain on his sweetheart's letter he stalked over and stabbed the man through the heart, twice.

"Humph. Serves you right. Now you know how I feel." He snatched his gun back and slid it back into his belt. He left the scene with a whistle, coughing up a heap of blood as he departed the warehouse into the afternoon light. Oh yeah, he had a sword sticking through him.

He poked at the sharp end coming out his stomach and accidentally dropped the sword in his other hand, his wrist muscles having seizured as they healed. He stared at Arthur laying on the ground a few moments, not willing to pick it up.

[Nice one stupid]

{HAHAHA stupid!}

Deadpool groaned inwardly and crouched down to pick it up. At least he hadn't dropped Spidey's letter.

"Wade!" Speak of the angel and he shall- No, wait, wrong saying.

He looked up and smiled as Spider-Man swung in, calling his name. The red spandex clad spider couldn't tell, but under his mask Deadpool's expression was absolutely giddy. He landed a meter in front of the mercenary and skidded closer before crouching down in front of him. Perfect.

"Are you okay!?" Wade grinned and held up the letter for him. Spider-Man stuttered, not sure what to do. The red and black clothed figure gestured for him to take the note. Spidey looked at him in disbelief.

"We- we need to get you to hospital!"

"Why? I'll be fine in ten minutes." Blood began to pool under him, so Spiderman snatched the letter and shoved it in his school bag, which currently hung on his back.

"W-what do I do?! How can I help?" He sounded panicked for some reason.

"Awww you’re so caring Spidey! Will you pull the arrows out my back?"

"U-uh y-yeah- I can- M-Maybe." He got behind the other and tried to resist having a panic attack at all the overflowing blood. Wade seemed unbothered, pulling the ninja star from his head and flicking it away casually.

Peter gripped one of the arrows and tugged slightly, feeling resistance and flinching back.

"Just jiggy it around a bit and it'll come loose."

"R-right." Spidey gulped and took hold of it again, cringing as he began to pull it back and forth to get the hooks loose.

"So-So how did this happen?"

"Ninja's." He replied nonchalant, eye twitching a bit and gritting his teeth as the arrow was pulled out surprisingly carefully. He looked over his shoulder to the teen, who if he didn't have his mask would probably look green.

"You okay Spidey?"

"Yeah, just..." He gulped back his nausea. Now was not the time to spew, Wade needed his help.

"You don't have to do this for me." Deadpool said, sounding concerned.

"It's fine." He insisted, gripping the other arrow. Bullets had begun to fall out of Wade's skin and clatter against the floor as his wound's healed, pushing them out. The second arrow was pulled out even more gently than the first and clattered against the ground with the other. Wade sighed in relief and began pushing his katana out his back. Spidey made a gag like sound and turned away.

When it was finally out Wade sighed and re-hooked both his swords on his back.

"All good. Sorry you had to see that." Spider-man turned back around to face him, looking relived as Wade took a step closer.

"It's fine. What happened to the ninja's?" He asked, looking behind Wade to the bloody footprints leading behind the warehouse door. Deadpool stopped him before he could take a step towards the door.

"You don't wanna go in there." He said firmly.

"Why were you?!" Spider-man replied annoyed.

"I get paid to kill people." He replied. Spidey looked away, upset at this.

[He hates us killing idiot, and you forgot the heads.] Oh yeah, he was supposed to take the ninjas' severed heads to his employer.

{Yeah, it's 1k a head remember!}

"I'll get them later."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just talking to the boxes." He replied with a smile. Spider-man nodded, having spent enough time with the other to become acquainted in a way with Wade's tag alongs. He still seemed annoyed, arms crossed and not making eye-mask contact.

[Fix it Fucktard, you made him upset.]

{Pfft. Only monsters make the people they love sad!} Wade frowned at his own stupidity, riddled with guilt.

"Hey, are you all healed up?" Spidey asked, seeming to have noticed his swing in mood. He nodded and turned around. "Hey wait! Where are you going?" He pointed back inside the warehouse. "W-Well... How about we go to that taco place? It's almost dinner time." He asked, sounding hopeful. Wade's attitude immediately changed.

"Cool! I can't wait to get me some chimichangas!" He began dragging the other off with a bright smile, visible even through his mask as they walked off to the Mexican place they usually went to. The lady was nice and let them in while wearing their masks.

Spider-man chuckled to himself as Wade began to ramble on. Well his company definitely wasn’t boring at least. Insane yes, but never boring.

Wade took sneaky looks at Spidey's behind as they walked. Oh yes, the guy who made spandex should be made like a saint or something.

 

§

 

"I'm home Aunt May."

"Peter." She approached him with a grin and gave him a tight hug.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I went out and ate with a friend." He replied, leaving her hold and beginning to go up the stairs to his room.

"A friend huh? Would this happen to be the same one you went out with for lunch two days ago?"

"Yep." She smiled as he disappeared around the corner.

"That will be the third time this week." May called after him.

"He's a guy, Aunt May." Peter defended.

"I know, you've told me." She walked off back to the lounge, still wearing a smile.

Peter rolled his eyes and opened his door, locking it so he could empty out his suit from his backpack. It needed a wash from taco sauce stains.

He honestly didn't know why he kept inviting Wade, aka Deadpool (The Merc With a Mouth), out for taco's, or why he agreed to the other’s invites at all for that matter. Getting friendly with a mentally unstable killing machine was not on his priority list.

The man was a childish flirt and a mental pervert. Why he subjected himself to being undressed by the other’s eyes constantly and the odd ‘accidental’ grope to his 'sweet, sweet ass' was beyond him. Not that he honestly hated the attention, but the guy was, well... A guy. He was straight... Probably. The interest the other showed was nice though, especially after what happened to Gwen. Knowing he didn't need to fear him dying because of his... Job, was a real relief. The idiot died five times over on a daily basis, not that he was happy about that, but it was comforting none the less that he couldn't die.

He was probably reading too much into it anyway. They had only met like a month ago. He had of course been kicking ass as usual during the night like the amazing vigilante he was when Deadpool arrived, kicking butt with him, but in a bloodier way. He had immediately gone off his head at the newcommer for killing someone and kicked him in the stomach before webbing off. The mercenary appeared to have fallen head over heels for him during that first meeting, and had there after sought him out, but never pushed too hard, or gone into his personal life behind the mask (as far as he knew). There was a time when he thought the other might have been stalking him though. How many men wore bright red suits and pretended to be reading newspapers while wearing sombrero's in the park, street, and subway? So yeah, a bit of a stalker and probably knew Peter's identity, but hey, he was a pretty cool guy.

Wade didn't have a life behind the mask as far as he knew, unlike Peter. He was honest, and didn't hide anything, except his face. He had even told Peter about his past as a mutant experiment and the voices, or 'boxes', in his head, but didn't allow him to see his face. The most he had seen was his mouth when he ate, chin covered in scars and thin bumpy lips, not surprising as they had been moulded together at one point apparently, in some alternate dimension.

Peter poured out the contents of his bag onto the bed, picking up his suit off the bed as it fell out. A piece of pink folded paper fluttered off the clothes and back onto the bed. He recognized it instantly as the note Deadpool had given him earlier.

Curious, Peter put the clothes back down and picked it up. It was probably a corny message with his number or something. He was yet to be given the merc's number, surprisingly.

There were a few blood spots, but he attempted to ignore that and read the messy handwriting.

~  
Dear Spidey,

Roses are red,  
So are you,  
Which is pretty hot,  
Cause I like red,  
No words can say,  
how much I care for you,  
I wish I could,  
fuck you raw,  
and make you pancakes,  
with maple sauce,  
I'd wear a dress,  
on valentines,  
and take you away,  
to go fight crime!

With undying love,

Wade :D  
~

Peter's cheeks were bright red as he fell face first on the bed, groaning with embarrassment. Despite that he wasn’t able to relax his huge grin as he clutched the poem to his thundering chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!
> 
> Hey! So I’d just like to clarify something about Peter’s age in this (and this applies to all of the parts in this series) Peter is not 15 like in homecoming! This is a combination of Andrew and Tom and comic Peter, so he starts off about 17 (still in highschool, but Wade is not awear of this, otherwise he would not be courting him since Wade HATES pedoes).


End file.
